The Greatest Commandments
by Sweet Honey-sempai
Summary: 10 people of very different religious persuasions can all sit down, listen to ABBA, and eat grapes together. Want to know why?


Disclaimer—For once, there's nothing to disclaim

A/N—All these characters come from a book I'm writing, which is nowhere near finished but hopefully will be before next year.

* * *

The Greatest Commandments

* * *

Kanaye Yuki is a Secular Humanist. To Yuki, the idea of a corporeal God residing in Heaven is irrelevant. He's more Agnostic than Atheist; due to the influence of his friends he isn't totally ready to deny the existence of a heavenly deity. Still, he finds it hard to comprehend the spiritual world. For Yuki, God's proper form is in Principle and Moral—regardless of God's body, the teachings related to God and Jesus Christ have a place in the minds of Earthlings. Yuki knows that people, including himself, are getting further and further away from these teachings. He truly believes that if people watched their conduct, the world would be better off.

"Filly, can you turn the music down?"

Filomena Pancrazio in a New Thinker. To Filomena, God is everywhere, within everything, intangible but undeniably _there_. To her, Jesus was a man, albeit a special man, who truly realized his Divine Nature and so merged with the Universal Spirit even before death. He is the ultimate spiritual role model. Like Yuki, she knows that people have strayed from the teachings associated with God and Christ, but she is slightly more forgiving; she calls evil "mistakes" of people who don't understand their true nature. She truly believes that if everyone realized they were part of God, the world would be better off.

"Honey, I'm still free…Take a chance on me…oh, but Yuki, I love this song. Seraphina, you like it, too, don't you?"

Seraphina Adalgiso is a Reform Jew. To Seraphina, God is all-powerful creator of everything. To her, Jesus was a man, an admirable man and perhaps even a prophet, but not the Messiah or Divine. Not that it matters, she doesn't believe only one person can save the world from damnation. She is also not sure about the existence of Heaven or Hell, but she knows it is her duty to make sure that her conduct in life is worthy of a place in Heaven, if it should exist. She truly believes that if everyone acted according to Heavenly laws, the world would be better off.

"Yeah, I love this song. But of course, I love Liam more."

Liam Shane is a Liberal Protestant. To Liam, God is incorporeal essences of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Personally, he believes in Jesus as God's son, because his need for spiritual warmth takes the shape of a man. He cannot imagine Jesus or God refusing entrance into Heaven based on religion, after all, certain passages in the Gospel talk about Jesus telling people to accept the message only if they can truly believe it, and Heaven knows that people share differences of opinion—a credit to God's power of giving Free Will. He truly believes that people practiced humanitarianism, the world would be better off.

"Flirt, thy name is Sera. You're embarrassing Jibril over there."

Jibril Kadin is a Muslim. To Jibril, God is incorporeal—to think He has a human body is a disservice to Him—and the ultimate creator. He is more certain than Seraphina about Jesus being a prophet, and equally as certain he was not God's begotten son, but a miracle of virgin birth. He believes his path is a righteous way, but also knows it is not his place to judge others. He doesn't think God would refuse people to Heaven if they are truly deserving, but it is hard to be sure. He truly believes that if everyone practiced the admirable values inherent in Islam, the world would be better off.

"No, she's not. Devante, will you pass me the grapes?"

Devante Berenger is a Unitarian Universalist. To Devante, there is a God, but the details about Him are obscure. The people in his church have interesting ideas—some believe in Jesus as God's incarnate, some believe in reincarnation, some believe in Heaven and Hell as states of consciousness. He himself is not quite sure which one he believes. To be sure, the elimination of evil is important. He's not sure if there is any correct way to reach God other than eliminating said evil. Right now he trusts in a creator but impersonal God. He truly believes that if everyone found a way to God, the world would be better off.

"Sure, if Ruo-jian would pass me them."

Nan Ruo-jian is a Theravada Buddhist with some Eastern Orthodox influences. To him, God is the incorporeal creator, and also in Buddha as an enlightened teacher. Heaven and Hell exist, and rebirth is symbolic, perhaps of being "Born Again" in Christ. It is easy to blend the two, as the former is more philosophy and the latter is more religion. He believes that the evil-doers will be punished by having their negative actions returning as Karma, and that the righteous will be rewarded by God. He truly believes that if everyone practiced the Eightfold Path, the world would be better off.

"Zhi-ming ate them all."

Jun Zhi-ming is a Mahayana Buddhist with Liberal Quaker influences. To her, God—or Buddha, whichever one prefers to call Him—is the Trinity of Essence (Father), Bliss (Holy Spirit), and Transformation (Son). Jesus Christ and Siddhartha Gautama are one in the same, just with different names in either place; it's entirely possible for him to have appeared twice or at the same time. She believes in reincarnation based on accordance to conduct on Earth. She truly believes that if everyone followed the Eightfold Path and expressed love of humanity, the world would be better off.

"I did not! Payton's hiding them."

Payton Baron-Abejundio is a Scientologist. To her, God's form changes with every believer, and it's much easier to call Him "Theta", a term which no one contends the meaning of. Jesus Christ was another manifestation of God, just like everything else is a manifestation. To merge with God is to confront all traumas in all your life and past lives and achieving states of mental awareness—right now she's in the Clear stage. The only "evil" is painful experiences and harmful acts that warp man's senses. She truly believes that if everyone realized their nature as Thetan, the world would be better off.

"Not true. I gave them to Voletta."

Voletta Chevalier is a Catholic. To her, God is the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, and Jesus Christ is most definitely the Son, personal Savior, and Messiah. After death, she believes she will be immediately judged, and expects herself to go to Purgatory, like most souls. She goes to church with her family every Sunday even though she has a hard time not feeling guilty for all the bad she's done. That's why she enjoys Confession; whether it's for forgiveness or the talk she gets to lay her soul bare. She truly believes if everyone followed the admirable practices in Catholicism, the world would be better off.

"Oh, sorry. Here."

* * *

None of them would give up their faith for the sake of anyone else. To be sure, their beliefs may change as they themselves change. That's to be expected. However, each of them practices their individual faith because they love the God they worship.

"_Love the Lord your God with all your heart and all your soul and all your mind_."—Matthew, 23: 37.

Why is it, then, that they can all sit together in someone's living room, listening to ABBA and eating grapes? Because they are friends. Because they see each other as human beings, not as religious rivals. So secure are they in their own faith that they don't mind the differences between them. That's why Yuki can battle it out with Filomena over playing "Take A Chance On Me" too loud, why Seraphina and Liam can brazenly flirt, why they can all pick grapes from the same bunch.

"_Love your neighbor as yourself_."—Matthew, 23: 39

* * *

The author isn't quite sure what to call her religious faith. She believes in God as creator—incorporeal or corporeal is irrelevant—and Jesus Christ as teacher of God's universal laws. She doesn't go to church and has mixed feelings about the Bible, since it seems to contradict itself, and plus it was put together by man, not by God. She believes in forgiveness of everything but willful murder. Evil happens because people are insecure and must always feel "superior" to others, in every day life or in religion. She truly believes that if everyone followed the Two Greatest Commandments, the world would be better off. 


End file.
